


Bring Me to Life

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Submission, Vampires, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: Anastasia is a small town girl destined by her prim and proper mother,  Margerat, to a life of corsets, tea parties, and housewifely duties. That is until a visit to her mothers estranged best friend, Gloria's, house where she meets a Gloria's son, who could give her the life she dreams of having. But nothing comes without a price...





	1. Pity Party

I cringed as Margaret, more commonly known to me as my mother, pulled tightly at my corset strings, the steel bones tightening around my waist painfully cutting off my breath, I cursed.  
"Mother I don't even see why we need to do this, it's 2016 nobody wears corsets anymore." I said begrudgingly.

"Because were going to Gloria's for the weekend I told you this a thousand times, and only classy people wear corsets that's why you never see any anymore."  
"Oh yes Gloria...." I said dryly   
"You remember Gloria don't you? Mrs. Mott?" She asked, oh I remembered Gloria, moms once bestfriend turned enemy for an undisclosed reason now bestfriend once again after they "reconnected" at some church gathering, it was all very MTV dramatic, Gloria was by design one of the most old fashioned, prim and proper people I had ever met, the woman held "tea parties" for heavens sake. 

I rose from the kitchen chair wincing as my compacted organs fought to get free of their laced prison, I walked up the stairs stiffly and into my room, I stared into my mirror, my mom calls wearing a corset classy yet my weirdly narrow waist and tits nearly popping over the top of the stupid thing said otherwise. I sighed in disgust. But slid my blouse over it trying to pull it up as high as possible to cover my cleavage not much avail, even small breasts like mine felt like too much trussed up. I ran a brush through my long blonde hair and slid on a layer or mascara blinking in the mirror at my 19 year old baby face...this is why none of the boys at school ever wanted to date me, I look like I could still pass for 14. 

Anger welled up in my gut as I snagged my pocket knife out of my purse and lifted up my blouse, finding the perfect spot i pressed the very tip of the blade into my flesh, it bit in like butter blood oozing out around the glimmering metal, I sighed clenching my thighs as my arousal soaked through my lace panties, I removed the blade and pressed a tiny bandaid onto the small incision. Wiping the my blood off the knife on my black plaid skirt and sliding it back into my purse, I pulled my black stockings up and took one last glance in the mirror, I looked like a prim and proper school girl, just like my mother always wanted me to be.  
The thing about self harm is most people do it because they're sad and they crave the "need to control something" as a cutter at my school once said, and the difference between me and them was they did because they needed the pain, I did it because it fueled my arousal, it made my pussy ache, my stomach tighten, I loved it.

The whole ride to the Mott's house my mother continuously asked me the same questions "was I ready for college" "what I thought of the private school she was shipping me to" "why is my face permanently stuck like I just bit into a lemon" I shrugged it off, every stupid question. Truthfully I didn't want any of it, I wanted to move far far away from this woman, get a job, ride horses, wear what clothes I wanted when I wanted, more importantly I wanted to be an adult.   
As we arrived at Gloria's I smoothed my skirt, adjusted my stockings and pulled my blouse up one more time all as my mother supervised all while trying to forcefully apply lip gloss to my lips and some sort of golden powder to my eyelids. I glanced up through my long lashes and spotted Gloria waving from the front door

"Oh mom there's Mrs. Mott!" I said, thankful for my escape, I clambered out of the car and followed my mother up the steps.   
"Margaret! Anastasia! Welcome" Gloria's high pitched voice and zealous smile greeted up warmly, "come in come in, welcome to my home" said as we followed her through the door. We entered into a grand entrance which separated into multiple rooms and was dominated by a large grand staircase in the center, it was much larger and much more expensive than our house and I could feel my mothers jealously radiate off of her but she remained composed beside me, clutching Gloria's hand, their friendship made more and more sense to me.  
They chatted about all things weather, clothing, recent pop culture, the indecency and corruption of my generation occasionally inquiring about my opinion in which I nodded absently coming up with vague answers I knew they would agree with, all while they bustled around the large kitchen like housewives preparing dinner for 12 although there was only 4 of us present although I had yet to see Mr. Mott anywhere, the more I thought of it I don't remember much of his presence growing up. 

Finally I had enough "erm Gloria, I mean, Mrs. Mott, where's the washroom?" I asked  
"Oh sweetheart head up the stairs to your left you'll see it!" She said, "the guest bedroom is directly across the hall, feel free to put your stuff down! And make yourself comfortable" she chirped.  
"Don't forget to come down hunny and tell Mrs Mott about your college acceptance!"  
My mother added.  
any reason to brag to Gloria about the wonderful daughter she would never have. Gloria was, in the nicest way possible, infertile, not in the "medically unable to conceive children" type of way but in the "I would corrupt any living human I tried to raise type of way. Gloria had several children from different husbands, all of whom took their children away after seeing the way Gloria raised them. Strange and violent things seemed to surround their house, it was part of her and my mothers falling out when I was younger. 

I moved smoothly up the stairs and walked into the room, it was basic but nice, very homely. I set my bag down on the starched looking bed and went to peer out the window, the view was lovely of course, I admired for a moment, glad to be out of the city and in the country where I was raised. To be away from constant hustle and bustle around me...  
"Hello." A raspy voice come from the door, I spun around, a man stood leaning against the frame, his black hair slicked back, maroon dress shirt tucked into immaculately pressed slacks, sleeves rolled up around elegantly muscular arms. His blue eyes studied me curiously, chiseled jaw ever so slightly twitching, "and who are you?" His voice sent a shiver down my spine.  
"Anastasia, and who are you?" My words came out huskier than I intended betraying my arousal despite not even knowing this beautiful stranger, at the same time something about him made hatred flood over me, it radiated like hot waves. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly.  
"I'm Dandy, Gloria's son." He said, I had met Gloria's children before, none ever as beautiful as this stranger however, I was inclined to not believe him, but why wouldn't I? I was in Gloria's house, surely she was aware of his presence.

"Dandy! Anastasia! Dinner!!" Gloria's voice rose up the stairs. He smirked and turned his shoes clicking as he moved down the hallway, I followed quickly after. Downstairs in the dining room my mother scowled slightly as Dandy walked in and took a seat at the table set for 6, again there was only supposed to be 4 of us.   
"my son Dandy is also staying for the weekend."  
my suspicion increased when I saw a flick of confusion strike across my mothers face.   
"Well how lovely to see you Dandy, how old are you now?"  
There goes my mother with her nosiness  
"24." He said shortly   
"I didn't know you had a son Gloria." I spoke up, I couldn't for the life of me ever remembering Gloria have a son.  
"You don't remember Dandy dear?" My mother asked, id spent a lot of time at Mrs. Mott's house until I was about 12 when they had their falling out, never once had I seen this man before. I couldn't remember him as a child either but I brushed it off

 

Dinner passed quickly, Dandy, I discovered despite his handsome appearance, was extremely child like, both in his behavior and his personality. There had to be something seriously wrong with him, one of those people who is physically a certain age yet mentally much younger, his views on the world were shallow and egotistical just like a toddlers, that's probably why Mrs. Mott kept him hidden away all those years.

my mother and Gloria were both tipsy off of expensive champagne, and I myself was feeling a little light headed from sneaking sips off the bottle every time I snuck into the kitchen.   
I was making one more pass through, pressing the heavy black champagne bottle to my lips, when I caught a glimpse of movement. I turned quickly, there he was again, leaning against the counter a smile touching his lips.   
"You sneak" he said his tongue flicked out over his lips and my eyes fluttered a little bit. Something about him wasn't right, even my drunk brain saw it, from the moment we entered the dining room and we were around Gloria he acted so...childish, his voice high, whiny, his thoughts short and demanding, but now his voice was deeper, his back straight, his body langue so much more confident. I raised the bottle up in a mock toast, I wasn't sure what I was toasting to, maybe it was his ability to fake his entire being in the way I could fake all of my emotions.  
"What are you going to do? Tell my mom?" I slurred giggling.  
"You can't be old enough to drink" he rolled his eyes  
"Hey! I am old..." my thought trailed off as I realized while I wasn't as young as he surely thought I also wasn't old enough to drink either. I shrugged, taking one more big sip off of the bottle, leaning drunkenly against the country, my courage came up my throat like vomit.   
"I'm not stupid I see right through your little act. You're not Gloria's son, who are you?"   
The last thing I remember before the world slipped away into darkness as my legs buckled was him scoffing   
"I can't wait for you to find out"


	2. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia suspicious of Margaret's son and his intentions with her mothers beloved friend, begins to fall more and more down the rabbit hole that is Dandy Mott

My eyes fluttered open, I turned my head and realized I was not in the guest room, slowly I sat up head pounding angrily, glancing to the left i had to squint my eyes slightly as the lights were dim but I could see the walls were a sweet baby blue and the room was large, much larger than any bed room I had ever seen, and my mother had a lot of rich friends, there wasn't much to see, one corner was occupied by a small nightstand, and in front of me the wall was dominated by a large tv. 

A noise to my right made me jump a little, quietly I laid back down, appreciating the soft amazing cushioning of the bed, I rolled ever so slightly and there he was. The low light was from a small lamp that sat on the dresser he stood at, illuminating his body in a photogenic type of way, a brandy glass sat beside his hand and a bottle of pills beside that. But what really caught my attention, was him. His back was towards me but I couldn't stop admiring the ropes of his trapezius muscle (angel wings as I once heard my best friend Cindy call them) strained against his flesh as hunched over the dresser, clearly writing something. His biceps flexed, my breathing a hitched a little and as if he had supersonic hearing he turned. His chest was broads, defined and devoid of any hair, I had never been drawn to the male figure much, most of my exs had been on the chubbier side, bodies never mattered much to me, then again I had never really seen a male with a shirt on in person.

"Admiring the view?" He said with a smirk  
I scoffed "ya rig-" I noticed just then as I took in a breath, a full breath, that I was no longer in my tightly laced corset, or blouse. Or any of my clothes at all, instead a white t shirt clung to my skin. "Did you undress?" The violation I felt was all too real yet mildly tainted with a little bit of shyness, no man had ever seen me nude before.  
"You vomited all over yourself, I didn't think you wanted your mother to see you in that manner so yes i did." He turned away from me "don't think I took any pleasure from the ordeal either." He said matter of factly.  
"Trust me...I don't." I said softly, he turned his head slightly   
"What do you mean?" He asked   
"My body isn't exactly braggable, men aren't scrambling to be with a woman who's bones stick out and has the chest of a 12 year old boy." I mumbled. He looked confused   
"Your body is perfectly fine." He stated "only boys expect a woman to have huge breasts and mountainous curves. I think you look fine"   
"My body has always been like this." I said "I've struggled with gaining weight my whole life." Why was I telling him this though? It was like drunken word vomit. "How long have I been out for?" I said changing the subject   
"An hour maybe two, our mothers are downstairs watching ridiculous home movies." He said his tone snotty, running a hair through his slick backed hair, rolling his eyes as a piece fell out of place and into his face. He smoothed it back. 

What a brat. But something inside of me felt for him, I could feel my face soften   
"So tell me about yourself" i said, I wanted to not only know if he was somehow lying about his life and I was also just curious.  
"What is there to tell? I was born almost 25 years ago, I drink a lot of brandy and I'm a Scorpio. I don't know what else you would want to know. I'd like to know why you're being so nosy." He grumbled.   
"Why are you so full of yourself?" I asked   
He growled lowly, I flinched nervously but at the same time my thighs clenched up with arousal. I wanted to be touched by a man, my fingers could no longer satisfy my urges but I wasn't sure I wanted to be touched by this man, despite how handsome he was, however my body was betraying me. If I stood up I'd practically dripping on the floor.  
"Because I can be." It was clearly a sore subject.  
"Girlfriend?" I blurted the question before I thought it through, I was immediately embarrassed, he rolled his eyes   
"I don't have the desire." He said.   
Oh. I thought "so are you....?" I trailed off   
"No I am not gay." He snapped answering my question "I've just never met a respectable enough woman. They're all dirty heifers." His words were slurred but even though I knew he was drunk I knew he was telling the truth.

My insides knotted up, he thought that of me?"  
"Oh..." i said "I should probably go to bed."  
I stood up slowly but my legs wobbled, before I could hit the ground two muscular arms were around me, pulling me up he placed me gently on my feet. Our faces were so close our noses were practically touching, I could feel his breathe which reeked of Liquor brush across my face. I shuddered, my blood pressure spiked and goosebumps laced my skin.  
I tried to step back but his hands tightened their grip. I stared at his lips which seemed as if they could have been carved from stone, sharp and chiseled. I held my breathe in anticipation of him pushing me away, laughing at the thought of a girl like me and a guy like him. But he didn't instead, he leaned a little closer. His blue eyes searched my face brows furrowed, his mouth hovered over mine and my breathe hitched. Hesitantly I closed the gap. I could tell he was unsure as was I considering this was only the second time I had ever kissed a boy. His lips expertly worked mine though and I couldnt help but wonder how many girls he had kissed in his 24 years of life, or why for that matter what I trying to put moves on a man 5 almost 6 years older than me. But I continued. His tongue pushed through my mouth and explored mine, Wetness between my legs grew as I felt his erection pressed against my thigh. I knew if I didn't stop now I would end up doing something I might later regret. I pulled away.   
"Uh I need to go to bed." I stood up and quickly left the room leaving him looking confused standing in the middle of the room. 

I fell into my bed. At least there was only 4 days left at this stupid house before I could go home and pretend none of this ever happened. My sex ached with need and although I knew my fingers could come nowhere near as close to pleasuring me as the real deal would be, I stripped off my underwear anyways inhaling the smell of cologne from his shirt which still clung to my naked body. My hand touched my pussy which was burning with desire and immediately I shuttered from just the one touch. I methodically began working one finger in and out as I thought about his kiss, the way his tongue toyed with mine in my mouth. I slipped two fingers in as I thought of the way his mouth tasted of brandy and sugar, the way his taste still lingered on my lips as I licked them my other hand began stroking my clit and I could feel my orgasm begin to well up in my stomach, my mind lingered on the thought of his expertly chiseled chest, the way his abs flexed when he breathed. sweat beaded on my forehead as I thought about the feeling of his cock pressed against my leg, I imagined the way he would hold me down, one hand around my throats the other guiding himself into me, sinking deep as he could possibly go, I imagined it was his hand touching my clit even though his hand was significantly larger than mine. All it took was that image and it was like a thousand fireworks went off in my brain, my body screamed as I spiraled into one of the best orgasms I've ever had. My hands fell away from my sex as I lay there breathing heavily.

My door slammed open, I sat up quickly as my mother barged in in a drunken stupor  
She was laughing about something Gloria had said when she took in my appearance   
"Anastasia are you ok? You look flustered." She said worried   
"Uh yeah I'm fine just a bit of a fever is all I think." I said innocently, I could tell she wanted to come feel my forehead but she kept her distance.   
"Ok well I'm going to head to bed, you just rest and make sure you take some cold medicine, I don't want to get sick." With that she shut my door softly and I could hear her move down the hall. I let out a breath and fell back onto my bed. Grabbing my purse I opened it grabbing out all 5 of my pill bottles and took my daily dose of 8 pills total. My illness was one thing I was quiet about, it wasn't that I was shy I just didn't want the pity. After a sip of water I laid down and slowly slipped into a heavy sleep, where I dreamed of Dandy, and sex, and brandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so excited about writing this fic I really hope you guys like it, the real smut will come soon I promise 


	3. Falling off the Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia wants to say no but her body and heart are screaming yes...just how deep will her relationship with Dandy go? Or is she just another good time...

Chapter 3

 

A knock on my door jolted me from my slumped, groggily I glanced at the clock, 2:30 am, it had only been a few hours since I had even gone to bed. Who was knocking at such a late hour,   
"Hold...on" I mumbled as I stood up sliding a pair of sleep shorts over my legs covering my bare body, a sheer tank top clinging to me. I glanced in the mirror, the mounds of my nipples and the glimmer of the piercings I kept so secretly hidden from mother shown through but I didn't even care. Kissing a boy, no, kissing a man, had given me a strange sense of confidence as pathetic as it sounded.   
I grabbed the door and pulled it open, Dandy stood in the frame, face to face with me. I gasped quickly trying to cover myself pulling a satin robe that hung by the door around my body covering my shorts and tank top. A glimmer of humor flickered across his eyes,   
"Dandy?" I whispered "what are you doing here?" My mother was right across the hall and had the hearing of a hawk. Not to mention Dandy's mother right down the hall who Im sure wouldn't be happy to know her baby boy was out roaming the halls at all hours of the morning.   
"I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said eagerly "our kiss" his voice was giddy full of life, I clamped hand over his mouth   
"Shhhhh." I grabbed his arm pulling him into the room, I could tell he was well past drunk, his actions were no longer contained and controlled, he was working on impulse and from the day I'd known him that just didn't seem right.   
"Ok that kiss, it didn't mean anything Dandy, you know that, I know that, you're just drunk you want drunken pleasure tomorrow you'll go back to looking at me like I'm one of the many heifers your mother has brought home, I'll be a thing of the past in 3 days when I leave." I said. He stare blankly at me  
"That isn't true..." his words trailed off as if he wasn't sure where he was going with them "you aren't like that to me, I've admired you from the moment you came in the door, you're lovely and gracefully and unique. Your body is strong violent and full of limitless potential. You're confidence is airy and light but there. I haven't met a woman ever like you." He said hands in front of him as he was giving me an offer. He leaned towards me but I stepped back carefully   
"We've only known each other for less than a day." I said staring at my bare feet.   
"So? How long are we supposed to know each other before we develop feelings? Tell me because I've never felt such a way before" he said again.... I couldn't help but agree mentally.  
"Please? Just give it a chance," he said, I couldn't believe a man of his status a man who could have whatever girl he wanted was practically begging at my feet for me to kiss him. I had never even been asked on a date before.   
"Even if, I did agree to 'give this a chance' what about the age difference? I'm 19 you're almost 25. And I know nothing about you other than the fact that you're supposedly my moms best friends adopted son."  
"Age is a number" he scoffed "come to my room, we can sit and talk, you can tell me about yourself, I'll tell you about me, please Anastasia, give this a chance" I rolled my eyes but relented none the less. Opening my door as quietly as possible I prayed my mother wouldn't hear, what would a good Christian woman like her feel about me going to a mans bedroom alone in the middle of the night. I held my hand out   
"Lead the way" I mouthed. He stepped out into the hall and I followed suit stepping lightly on my tip toes. He opened his large door and mimicked my hand wave. I stepped into the room and he shut the door behind me. 

"Please sit." He say on the bed in the center of the room and patted beside him gesturing for me to sit, slowly I did. I pulled my legs up beside me adjusting my shorts as I felt a breeze Brush across my aching sex still raw from my own play sessions only hours ago. He moved minutely closer and our thighs touched. Sparks shot up my body and I could tell they did to him as well as he leapt up from his seat and walked over to the TV. He hit the on button and fidgeted in the remote. My eyes wandered up and down his form as he stood turned away from me, a white button up shirt clung to him and gray sweatpants hung low on his hips. Turning back to me came back to side beside me. His leg brushed mine again and there it was, I suddenly had a feeling in my stomach that talking wasn't the only thing on his mind as he stared at me. I turned on the bed to face him   
"So what did you want to know...." I started to ask but he placed his hand on mine, the sparks shot up.   
"Where are you from?" He asked running fingers over my hand   
"A small town in New Hampshire..." I replied my breath ragged. "You?"   
"Here, there, a little bit of everywhere." He said "you're awfully far away from New Hampshire." He added   
"Yeah.... we had to get away from my dad.." I said softly. His brow furrowed   
"Away?"  
"He beat us.." I trailed off trying to shake the memories, he stared at me concerned, he saw the tears start to form in my eyes, they pricked hot at the corners and I wiped them away quickly.   
"What I would like to do to him." He growled "no man should make you cry this way." The way his voice rumbled low in his chest made my breath hitched. His hand clenched around mine and grabbing my shoulders he pulled me into him. His mouth collided with mine like a hurricane, our tongues intwining, our lips pressed rough and hard together our upper bodies pressed together. He leaned back pushing me back onto the bed not breaking lip to lip contact. Leaning over me I weaved my hand into his slicked black hair grabbing a fist full he moaned into my mouth.

His hand stroked down my side the only thing between skin to skin contact was the thin material of my tank top. Pulling away he leaned back methodically unbuttoned his shirt letting it hang open as he ran one hand up my inner thigh.  
"tell me what you like." He breathed.  
"Dandy wait..." I said   
"What's wrong?" He suddenly looked worried  
"I've uh, never, done this before either, anything actually...our kiss, earlier, was only the second time I've ever kissed a boy." I glanced wearily at the white satin sheets on his bed fearful of marring them with my lost innocence. His hand absently stroked my thigh  
"Well I guess this will be our first adventure..." he said leaning back over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I apologize this chapter is really short but I wanted to l leave it with a sort of cliff hanger and I thought this was the perfect spot! As always I hope you enjoy and remember if you want to see specific stuff visit my Tumblr The-Epitome-of-Sin


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia slips more and more down the rabbit hole that is Dandy Mott, will she escape?

his hand creeped it's way up, one finger brushed over my pussy sending a shock. No hand besides mine had ever touched me in such a way and I responded instantly my breath catching loudly. His lips collided with mine crushing me into the mattress with his upper body. He prodded my entrance with one finger simultaneously running his finger up and down my slit 

"You're so wet." He gasped into my mouth. I could feel myself dropping. Slowly he slid one finger in, the filling sensation was strange, stroking my inner wall, and my stomach knotted at the idea that that was only one finger, what would.... my thoughts stopped as I felt a sharp pain that came and went quickly, I winced and he withdrew his hand. Blood ran down his finger in trails and my face went hot as I blushed at the sight of not only my own arousal but also the evidence of my virginity running down his hand. He stared at the blood lips slightly parted panting heavily, slowly making eye contact with me he slid the finger into his mouth. My eyes widened in response as he licked the blood from his hand. He returned his finger to my pussy and slid one finger back in moving it in and out gently, I leaned up and he removed his hands long enough to grab the top of my shirt and pull it up over my head. I placed my arms across my chest covering my breasts which were always smaller than the other girls, he stared at me in awe before pulling my hands away. He smiled at the glimmering piercings and pinched my nipple between his finger I gasped as he tugged on my nipple. Leaning down he cupped his mouth onto my breast and sucked gently, as his hand returned, this time slipping two fingers into me, I groaned at all of the sensations, crashing into me like ocean waves.   
Pulling away I lay my head back on the pillows and closed my eyes focusing on the sensations. I felt him shift and opened my eyes, he was between my legs now, his erection pressing against his sweatpants which strained to contain his length. Fear washed over me but I kept my brave face on. Slowly he eased down my body, kissing my stomach as he went, it only registered in my brain what he was going to do when his mouth was kissing and nipping at my pubic bone.  
"Oh Dandy no-"  
I was cut off by his tongue dipping down into my slit, eagerly lapping at my clit, I cried out and it only egged him on more. His tongue worked over my pussy twirling around my clit and dipping down into my entrance sliding into me. I gasped as sweat beaded on my forehead. My hands were grabbing at his hair and he moaned into my pussy, I worried I was being too rough but it seemed to only push his on more. My clit throbbed with need as he nipped it gently with his teeth.   
I felt my orgasm coming from about a mile away, my stomach tightened and clenched harshly as he forced his tongue into me as deep as he could go, using his hand to stroke my clit.   
"I'm gunna cum..." I managed to say as my brain sky rocketed into an orgasm, my whole body exploding and tingling as my nerve endings screamed out, he continued as my orgasm subsided and the my clit almost felt numb. He lifted his head his chin glistening with my juices. Wiping it away with the back of his hand he stared down at me.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. My breathe came in pants   
"Yes.." I said slightly unsurely and he stared at me his head cocked to the side in confusion, I was mentally going over all of the pros and cons to losing my virginity to a person I just met, let alone a person I had little to know knowledge of, and who is the son of my mothers marriage.  
"Sex, particularly losing your virginity is supposed to be this special thing between man and woman who love each other, and preferably who are married. But who knows if I'll ever even see the light of marriage let alone a man who would ever love me..." I trailed off into my own thoughts. However my mind was made up,

Sitting up I grabbed a fistful of his hair, pressing his mouth to mine, his tongue tasted like copper , but not quite like blood, it was me, my orgasm that lingered in his mouth. Our skin pressed together my breasts up against his chest, our breathing synching up. I pushed him back and his head rested right at the edge of the end of the bed, straddling him my hands on his shoulders, our tongues playing a game of cat and mouse. His cock stood erect resting against my ass. I wanted it inside of me, I wanted to feel the pain of a man controlling my body in ways I never thought possible. He sat up quickly and I fell onto my back, grabbing my waist he threw me back against the pillow. My head hit the headboard with a THUD but it didn't phase me, was because suddenly he was on top of me, his face hovering over mine, our skin slick, with a layer of sweat between us, sliding together. Leaning over he grabbed a small packet from the bedside table and ripped it open, rolling the condom down his length, making eye contact with me the whole time and he stroked himself. His hand running up and down his length. Leaning back down over me he nipped at my neck, his teeth sinking into my flesh, the pain shot through me but it was the most pleasant pain I'd ever felt..

Reaching down he guided his dick to my entrance prodding at me with the tip. I could myself being opened up to accommodate his size. He grunted and pushed himself more into me, there was some stinging but nothing I couldn't handle, I glanced down and not even half of him was inside of me yet. My heart pounded and he drew himself out and slowly sunk back in. He breathe ragged. Finally I couldn't take the teasing anymore. Grabbing his ass, my nails digging in, I pushed him down, every inch of him filling me, I screamed out throwing my head back and my body adjusted to the foreign sensation. A yelp escaped his lips not caring who heard as he picked his methodical rhythm back up, sliding in and out of me slowly, my nails digging into the flesh of his back. The feeling was like nothing I'd ever experienced before, my body softened and opened up to let him in, but I could still feel my pussy squeezing around his cock in what I could imagine was painful for him.  
"You're so fucking tight" he gasped.   
He got faster his hands on the bed holding himself up on either side of my head, I stared up into his shockingly grey eyes. His face wet with sweat, I felt it creeping up on me, the orgasm, like a predator creeps up on it's prey. I raked my nails across his back causing him to cry out, followed by a low growling moan. The moan sent me straight to the edge, the way his voice growled.  
"I'm...I'm...gunna...." I didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because I was silenced by the orgasm which ripped my body in two, I gasped as I spiraled down into the hole of bliss. He followed after shoving himself full force dumping himself into me as he moaned collapsing on top of me. 

We lay there for a few moments gasping for air, the room was muggy and smelt like sex but i didn't care. He drew his softening cock from me and Pulled the condom off tossing it into q nearby trash. Fell onto the bed beside me and turned his head to look at me. I could tell, much like myself, he was at a loss for words.  
"Wow Anastasia....I..." I hushed him by pressing my mouth to his, this time our kiss was gentle, kind, affectionate. I savored the feelings. As I pulled back his eyes searched mine,   
"You...are amazing" he said softly. I rolled to face him smiling   
"Well thank you...." I said. For the first time in probably forever I was starting to feel connected to someone, someone who I only just met, which was strange to me  
"I-" his words were interrupted by the door slamming open, my body went cold   
"Dandy what's all the noise--" Mrs Mott froze in the doorway as she took in the sight of us nude laying in bed. I scrambled to cover myself tears welling over my eyes "what in the lords name is going on here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support guys! :3 I did in the last week struggle with whether or not I wanted to continue posting this fic but I decided that personally I wanted to see where this leads (: I'm glad you guys enjoy it ❤️ As always if you want to see certain things/characters feel free to submit ideas and requests to my Tumblr  
> the-epitome-of-sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy! This is somewhat of an all encompassing Finn Wittrock fiction as I wanted to combine both Tristan and Dandy (my two favorite AHS characters). Please feel free to leave things you want to see in the comments or send them to me at my Tumblr page The-Epitome-of-Sin!


End file.
